


Проблемы с доверием

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Partnership, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, Robot/Human Relationships, чиним андроидов клеем "момент"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Все знали, что Коннор заменил лейтенанту сына, погибшего от ошибки андроида-хирурга.Сейчас перед Хэнком повторялся его худший кошмар.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 12
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Проблемы с доверием

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 10: Хирургическое вмешательство; ампутация; аутопсия.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Гэвин, сам не сильно веря в свои слова.  
Но он должен был это сказать. Должен был произнести хоть что-то, чтобы стоящий рядом Хэнк, с потерянным лицом, разбитый настолько, что... Блядь, Гэвин его таким не видел со дня смерти сына, наверное, и даже со своей хреновой отрицательной эмпатией понимал, что Андерсону жутко как никогда. Потому что кошмар прошлого накладывается на настоящее, делая ещё более пугающим.  
Поэтому и сказал это дурацкое «Всё будет хорошо». Хотя от Гэвина сейчас, как и от Хэнка, ничего не зависело.

Гэвин, честно говоря, не понимал этого энтузиазма Коннора, его стремления лезть во всё подряд, тянуть в рот всякую гадость и забираться то на чердаки, то ещё куда-нибудь.  
Возможно, Гэвин частично видел в этом себя и очень не хотел признавать, что со стороны это настолько проблематично.  
Особенно для напарника.  
Особенно для Хэнка, который, едва заслышав выстрел, побледнел и рванулся за Коннором так быстро, что Гэвин только диву дался, что старый пердун способен на такую скорость.  
Сперва Гэвин заметил, как Ричард выбивает оружие из рук того самого говнюка-андроидофоба, за которым они гонялись неделю, — этот ублюдок выискивал андроидов и убивал, причём сосредотачивался на одиночках, идущих в магазин, или синтетиках-няньках, сопровождающих детей, ссыкло проклятое. А вот загнанный в угол — точнее, на крышу одного из заброшенных цехов — он решил, что терять нечего.  
Ричард вырубил его мгновенно, обыскивая и приковывая наручниками к торчащей из крыши трубе. А затем метнулся к Коннору — быстрый, сосредоточенный, решительный, казалось бы безразличный, но Гэвин уже успел узнать, что в такие моменты система Ричарда отбрасывает симуляцию эмоций как неприоритетную. И был, в общем-то, согласен с этим.  
Гэвин оттянул Хэнка в сторону, наконец, увидев, что именно произошло с Коннором. Пуля попала туда, где у человека бы была клиновидная кость, раздробив покрытие части лица и повредив ещё сильнее осколками раздавленных биокомпонентов.  
— Нарушена циркуляция тириума, — произнёс Ричард, протягивая руку, и Гэвин понял его без дальнейших пояснений, нашаривая в кармане куртки небольшой тюбик.  
Хэнк уставился на них так, что Гэвин пробормотал:  
— Это что-то типа нетоксичной эпоксидки. Таскаю с собой, чтобы свой тостер чинить, он вечно под пули лезет.  
«Ладно, под пули лезем мы оба, просто он успевает меня прикрыть.  
Интересно, а Коннору даже в голову не пришла такая мысль? Потому что он долбоёб, потому что он оптимист или потому что он...»  
Гэвин оборвал мысль на полуслове. Похлопал Хэнка по плечу, произнёс банальное «всё будет хорошо».  
Все знали, что Коннор заменил лейтенанту сына, погибшего от ошибки андроида-хирурга.  
Сейчас перед Хэнком повторялся его худший кошмар.

— Ричард ведь не медик... не техник, — поправился Хэнк. Кажется, он ответил это через пару секунд, но сейчас всё казалось слишком замедленным, даже быстрые, аккуратные действия Ричарда.  
— Я — аналогичная модель, и имею полное знание обо всех его составляющих, — ответил вместо Гэвина Ричард, не отвлекаясь. — Утечка идёт внутрь межкомпонентных полостей, но рядом находится моторный центр. Придержите его, если будет дёргаться.  
Гэвин с Хэнком, не сговариваясь, сели по бокам от Коннора, наготове. Ричард продолжал, действуя то пинцетом, который использовал для улик, то подклеивая что-то. Тириум уже не тёк, лишь редко и медленно капал, но Гэвин понял, что у Коннора что-то вроде внутреннего кровотечения у человека.  
Неожиданно Коннор дёрнулся — это было похоже на судороги, и Гэвин, придерживая оперируемого андроида, невольно бросил взгляд на лицо Хэнка. Тот сжал зубы, придавливая тело Коннора, не давая шевельнуться.  
Похоже на агонию.  
Но в какой-то момент Ричард отстранился и просто принялся смотреть на Коннора, мигая диодом.  
— Что с ним? — первым спросил Гэвин, пока Хэнк осторожно брал Коннора за руку. Блядь. Сантименты.  
— Он в режиме гибернации из-за потерянного тириума, но с ним всё будет в порядке, потребуется лишь замена некоторых компонентов и косметический ремонт. Я вызвал техников «Киберлайф» через ноль целых и две десятых секунды после выстрела, так что они должны подъехать в течение пяти минут.  
— Красава, — хмыкнул Гэвин, хлопая Ричарда по спине. — Слышал, Андерсон? Всё будет в порядке с твоим пластиковым сынком.  
— Если бы не то, что я не хочу от него отходить, я бы тебе врезал, Рид, — проворчал тот.  
Гэвин фыркнул на это.  
— Пойдём, жестянка, у меня в машине где-то был тириум.  
— В холодильнике в вашем багажнике, детектив, рядом с тремя банками пива.  
— Отлично, ты помнишь, где моё пиво! Давай-ка принесём банку лейтенанту, он достаточно пересрался тут, пока ты штопал его сынка.  
На лицо Ричарда вернулись эмоции, и Гэвин был чертовски рад увидеть высокомерно-саркастичную улыбку своего андроида.  
— Если бы вы больше интересовались отношениями Коннора и лейтенанта Андерсона, то знали бы, что тот бросил пить.  
— Охренеть. Только вот меня бросать не заставляй.  
Ричард не стал говорить, что уже пару недель как перепрятывает сигареты Рида и потихоньку таскает их из пачки, чтобы оставалось поменьше: он знал, как детектив не любит докуривать последнюю сигарету, предпочитая оставлять про запас.  
Гэвин об этом догадывался, но махнул рукой.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил он, уже когда садился в машину. — Думаешь, стоит намекнуть Андерсону, что этот твой эпоксидный клей или что это там, я не дочитал состав, — хорошая штука?  
— Я считаю, следует поговорить и с Коннором, — задумчиво ответил Ричард. — Он забыл о том, что не только он должен защищать человека: человек тоже может помочь ему. Он неправильно понимает суть работы напарников.  
Фыркнув, Гэвин взъерошил волосы Ричарда.  
— У Андерсона тоже проблемы с доверием. Оба с ними потолкуем. Ты-то у нас отлично понимаешь суть партнёрства?  
— Я уверен, что достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3130>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHC.jpg)


End file.
